Just a small love story
by Darkwolf720
Summary: Just a small story from my 5th year in highschool.


**-A/N-**

 **Hey guys, you may be wondering where Jaden and co. is.**

 **Well, it may be a while as my laptop is dead (this is being uploaded on my aunt's computer) and guess what was saved on that laptop?**

 **That's right the next few chapters so to tie you guys over until then i thought i would upload an old story i made in my english class enjoy.**

 **If you want me to develop this into a full story then let me know in the reveiws.**

 **I hope you guys understand.**

 **Darkwolf720 out.**

Have you ever had that feeling? the tightness in your chest and the flutters in your stomach or the redness on your cheeks when you see that special person. I felt like that once, it was when I was in my fifth year of high school, I was worrying about my exams, homework and... him, I felt this feeling when I looked over at him during class, when he walked past me and when we finally talked to each other. It began like any other day.

My teacher was calling out names as she read the register and I sat there staring out the window waiting for my name to be called, when I heard my teacher call "Lee" I replied to acknowledge that I was here before looking across the class at him I felt my cheeks burn as I admired him his soft brown hair, his calming blue eyes and his sweet, perfect looking face that always made my heart stop upon seeing him. he looked over at me causing me to avert my eyes, I didn't want him to know I was staring, and then think I was some creep. The bell rang and we all left for class.

For my first lesson today was maths, the subject that I was failing in, and he was here, perfect as always, why couldn't I just ask him out? I questioned myself as I pulled my books out of my bag as well as my pencil-case and phone to use as a calculator.

The class was uneventful except for... him being moved next to me in class to help me with my work, he was so sweet and gentle with his words, I felt my cheeks flame as we talked and I felt that same sensation in my chest. my heart sunk as the bell rang, he said good bye and I headed towards my next class.

It was at break-time when I saw him again, he was standing by himself flicking through his phone, that feeling was back and it got stronger the closer I got to him, I reached him and said in a stuttering voice "h-hi" he replied by smiling and saying "hello", we began to talk, he did the most talking, it was just a small chat before the bell went and he asked if we could meet up at lunch and I simply nodded with a smile.

Lunch took a century to arrive but when it did I had that same feeling, but it was so much stronger, this was when I truly knew that I was in love, but... would he return those feelings?, I felt I would need to ask him

sooner or later but the fear of rejection was lingering when I came across that thought.

When I met him at the school gates he was perfect as ever his eyes sparkled when he saw me, I felt my cheeks ignite again I smiled and he directed me down the street towards a small secluded café, we ordered our food and sat at a table in the sun waiting only our breath breaking the silence.

We sat there still in silence until he spoke "I've had my eye on you for a while now Lee, I've had this feeling in my chest, it tightens when I see you and my heart skips a beat, but it's okay if you don't feel the same way" I was shocked my crush had the same feelings "J-Jaden" I stuttered out "I DO feel the same way", Jaden looked taken aback, but soon that expression turned relief and happiness before he began to lean forward, I knew what was going to happen next and prepared myself, his lips locked with mine and we held the kiss for a short while before breaking looking into each others eyes, he whispered "do you want to come around to my house?" he asked seductively, I knew exactly what he was implying and I replied "yes".

He showed me to his house after school, it was big but not mansion big, he lured me to his bedroom and locked the door before grabbing me and pinning me to the wall with a kiss. I could feel the dominance radiating off of him he began to unbutton my blazer before casting it to the floor, I did the same to him, next were our ties thrown onto the floor again, after that we undid our shirts I could see hi bare chest, I saw that he was starting to work at the gym his light muscles making me want more.

Soon we were on the bed I was lying on my back while he was above me I saw that look in his eyes, the one that said are you sure you want this? I said "I want you Jaden" before I closed my eyes waiting for him to make me his.


End file.
